Combats pour ta vie
by SoToshiro
Summary: One Shot. Le Nouvel An approche. Pour l'occasion, Tokito est de retour dans son Clan. Toutefois, elle y apprend une sinistre nouvelle. Comment vivre avec cela désormais ? Et surtout, comment l'apprendre à Akira ?


Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akimine Kamijyō.

* * *

_**Combats pour ta vie.**_

* * *

« Les résultats des analyses sont formels. » annonça honnêtement Akari, d'un ton sombre.

Tokito baissa les yeux et se rhabilla en silence.

« S'il te plaît n'en parle à personne... Surtout pas à Akira. Je le ferai moi-même, murmura-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.  
- Comme tu veux... » répondit la chamane.

Une fois seule dans son laboratoire, Akari s'affala sur la chaise la plus proche. Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de ses mains cachant ainsi ses larmes naissantes. Jamais auparavant elle ne s'était sentie aussi coupable.

De son côté, Tokito accusait le coup. Elle ignorait comment réagir face à cette fatalité. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait perdue. Plus encore que perdue, elle se sentait faible. Or, elle n'acceptait pas ce sentiment.

Ainsi, personne ne l'aperçut pendant plus d'un mois. Elle demeurait introuvable pour tous. Akari, quant à elle, passait de plus en plus de journées enfermée seule dans son laboratoire. Parmi leurs proches, l'incompréhension commençait à se faire ressentir... Notamment dans le cœur d'un certain samouraï.

**•°•°•**

Devenu un habitué des lieux, Akira se promenait, placide, à travers les rues du Clan Mibu. En quelques années, la vie y avait repris son cour. Pas une ruine, pas la moindre trace des champs de bataille d'antan. Le souvenir de ces souffrances autrefois endurées ne subsistait qu'à travers les mémoires. Le samouraï aveugle ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater cela avec le sourire : leurs efforts, à tous, n'avaient pas été vains. Bien au contraire.

Plongé ainsi dans ses pensées, il parvint jusqu'à un lac que surplombaient quelques villas. Abordant un sentier qui le longeait, il sentit une présence qui lui était familière. Accélérant le pas, il se retrouva bientôt à quelques mètres d'un banc sur lequel se trouvait assise une jeune femme. Vêtue d'un kimono aux couleurs variées, elle contemplait l'étendue d'eau d'un regard vague.

« Que fais-tu sous cette apparence... ? Questionna Akira, interloqué.  
- Quoi ? Me voir aussi féminine t'indispose autant ? Demanda à son tour l'interpellée d'un ton moqueur.  
- Je ne parle pas de ça - quoique, c'est assez choquant certes - mais je parle de ton corps. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Malgré l'arrivée du samouraï, elle n'avait pas daigné tourner la tête. Cette indifférence fit perdre patience à son interlocuteur.

« Tokito, tu te fous de moi ? Tu disparais pendant un mois, tout le monde commence à s'inquiéter, et je te retrouve par hasard, assise tranquillement sur un banc, sans te soucier de nous visiblement et en plus... Dans ton véritable corps ! Et je ne-  
- Arrête, coupa sèchement la jeune femme.  
- Que-  
- Arrête, j'ai dis ! »

Le samouraï se calma immédiatement. Il avait très nettement perçu des sanglots dans sa voix. Incrédule, il inspira profondément puis vint s'asseoir, un peu hésitant aux côtés de la jeune femme, attendant qu'elle s'explique.

« Akira... murmura-t-elle au bout de quelques instants. Je vais bientôt mourir. »

Akira haussa les sourcils. Quant à ses yeux, s'il avait encore l'habitude de les ouvrir, sans doutes auraient-ils été tout à fait écarquillés. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Que racontait-elle encore ?

« Tu plaisantes... ? Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire nerveux.  
- Non. La maladie de la mort s'est déclarée en moi et... J'en suis à un stade avancé apparemment.  
- C'est stupide ! Reprend ton apparence d'enfant, c'est bien à ça qu'elle sert, non ?!  
- Elle sert à retarder l'arrivée de la maladie, pas à l'empêcher et encore moins à l'arrêter une fois qu'elle a été diagnostiquée.  
- Tout de même... Les recherches d'Akari ne cessent de progresser, elle a dit qu'elle allait bientôt pouvoir créer un antidote ! Tu tiendras bien le temps qu'on trouve une solution... Murmura-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu moins tremblante.  
- C'est inutile... Tu le sais bien, mon ''ancien'' corps me fait souffrir... Et c'est de pire en pire, alors à quoi bon... »

La jeune femme soupira et ferma les yeux, frémissante.

« Akira... Dans tous les cas, je vais-  
- Mourir, j'ai compris. » grinça Akira en se levant d'un coup.

Sans même se retourner, il reprit sa route d'un pas vif, s'efforçant d'ignorer la femme bouleversée qui le suivait du regard. Il ignorait comment se comporter. Ce sentiment de solitude soudaine... Il l'avait déjà ressenti. Il le savait. Lorsque Kyo avait quitté les Quatre Sacrés du Ciel. La sensation d'être abandonné par un être irremplaçable... Il l'avait surmontée pourtant, comme tous les autres obstacles qui s'étaient dressés face à lui au cour de sa vie. Cette fois, sa stupeur n'était qu'accentuée par le fait qu'il n'aurait imaginé ressentir à nouveau cela – encore moins pour une fille qui, si souvent, l'insupportait royalement.

Pourtant, les faits étaient là. Mais il existait cependant une différence majeure entre Kyo et Tokito. Il y a huit ans, il s'était senti délaissé par Kyo... Mais Kyo était vivant. Aujourd'hui, Tokito ne lui avait pas annoncé qu'elle s'apprêtait à le quitter mais qu'elle s'apprêtait à mourir... Comment réagir face à ce nouvel obstacle ?

A son tour, il disparut aux yeux de tous pendant plusieurs jours, ne donnant plus un seul signe de vie. Tokito de son côté avait annoncé la nouvelle à l'ensemble de leurs amis, qui l'avaient avalée tout aussi difficilement qu'Akira.

**•****°•°•**

Le Nouvel An approchait. Le jeune blond ne s'était toujours pas manifesté et l'ambiance se faisait de plus en plus morose au sein du groupe. Mibu ou non, nombreux étaient ceux qui se trouvaient aux petits soins pour Tokito ce qui la rendait, paradoxalement, plus exécrable que jamais. La fière guerrière qu'elle était ne pouvait admettre l'état de faiblesse dans lequel elle se trouvait et dans lequel ses proches, pensait-elle, se complaisaient à l'y maintenir.

Lorsque le réveillon arriva, tous s'efforcèrent d'oublier la situation afin de profiter pleinement du moment présent. Il était convenu de se retrouver au palais principal, dans la soirée, afin de commencer les festivités.

Cloîtrée dans sa chambre, Tokito fut prête assez rapidement. Elle était vêtue de son plus beau furisode* et avait noué ses cheveux en un chignon adroitement élaboré sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle partit avec nonchalance s'accouder au balcon. Elle surplombait ainsi une large partie du Clan. L'Ex-Sage laissa alors son esprit vagabonder au détour des édifices en bois de cèdre. Que ressentait-elle en cet instant ? Elle-même n'aurait su le dire.

Une vague de regret l'envahit doucement. Osait-elle s'avouer qu'elle s'était profondément attachée à ce Clan qu'elle avait tant bien que mal – peut-être moins bien que mal – gouverné ? A ses membres qu'elle avait souvent martyrisés ? Cette terre où elle avait grandi... Elle songea amèrement qu'elle aurait imaginé y vivre quelques centaines d'années en plus.

Et pourtant d'un autre côté, tout cela l'indifférait. C'était comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. De jour en jour, elle sentait son âme s'affaiblir aussi bien que son corps. Elle se faisait l'effet de devenir une coquille vide. Sa fin proche lui avait ôté tout but dans la vie.

Alors qu'elle ruminait à nouveau tout cela, elle devina une présence dans son dos. Se retournant vivement, elle se retrouva face à Akira. Il affichait son traditionnel sourire de marbre comme si sa présence, ou plutôt sa récente absence, n'avait rien d'étonnant. Ainsi que l'exigeait la coutume, il était vêtu pour l'occasion d'un hakama de soie rayé surmonté d'un kimono noir de jais. Un large haori aux teintes identiques lui couvrait les épaules.

« Tu aurais pu frapper, lui reprocha Tokito dans un faible soupir.  
- C'est vrai. » répondit-il avec suffisance.

La jeune femme examina quelques instants son invité surprise puis se retourna, l'ignorant presque. Celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas et s'installa à ses côtés, profitant de la fraîcheur de cette fin d'après-midi. De lointains éclats de rire commençaient à se faire entendre. L'euphorie régnait déjà à travers le Clan. Pourtant Tokito ne parvenait pas à se détendre. Ce silence pesant qui s'était installé entre les deux individus commençait à lui devenir insupportable. N'y tenant plus, elle se tourna vers lui, les points sur les hanches :

« Bon, je peux savoir ce que tu veux ?!  
- Rien. J'attends.  
- Et qu'attends-tu ?!  
- Ta mort. »

Tokito reçut ces deux mots comme un coup de poignard. Évidemment, c'était l'effet escompté, elle ne le savait que trop bien et ne s'en voulait que plus encore de donner satisfaction à son insensible interlocuteur. Il avait dit cela avec tant de naturel que Tokito ne sut que répondre. En temps normal, elle lui aurait facilement renvoyé une réplique cinglante, du tac-au-tac, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Cependant cette insolente désinvolture la désarçonna complètement. A quoi jouait-il encore ? Serrant les poings, elle maugréa seulement :

« De quoi... ?  
- Tu es surprise ? ... J'agis simplement comme toi. »

Tokito se sentit soudainement étouffée par la pression d'une aura glaciale qui l'enveloppait. Elle dévisagea avec insistance l'homme face à elle. Tourné vers l'horizon, son corps semblait complètement ignorer la présence de la jeune femme. En outre, sa décontraction apparente contrastait avec l'expression implacable qu'arborait désormais son visage fin. Après quelques instants de silence, Akira reprit :

« Tu n'es qu'une lâche, Tokito.  
- Moi, une lâche ?! Vociféra-t-elle, en quoi suis-je une lâche ?! Je ne fuis devant rien !  
- Tu fuis devant le combat.  
- Quoi ?! Quel combat ?!  
- Le combat pour ta vie ! Rugit Akira à son tour en se tournant vers elle.  
- Pour ma vie ?! Mais contre quoi veux-tu que je me batte ?! Contre mon sort, contre mon sang, contre moi-même ?! Il y a des combats qu'on ne peut pas mener !  
- Oh que si ! On peut tous les mener ! Se battre contre son sang ? Mais j'en suis la preuve vivante !  
- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu te bats pour dépasser tes limites, pas pour échapper à la mort ! »

Akira secoua vaguement la tête, affichant une expression consternée. Il lâcha dans un soupir :

« On n'échappe peut-être pas à la mort, mais on peut décider de la vaincre à sa façon... Chose que tu ne sembles pas avoir encore réalisée. »

Le samouraï paraissait lassé. Lentement, il se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Tokito le suivit du regard, tentant de se calmer à son tour.

« Certains deviennent fous à son approche, certains l'ignorent, certains l'acceptent, et certains finissent même par attendre, comme toi, la mort, reprit Akira. Mais je pense différemment. La mort n'a rien d'extraordinaire, on y passe tous. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de réagir face à elle. On meurt comme on vit... »

Il saisit alors un sabre posé près de lui au pied du mur, se retourna et le lança brutalement à Tokito qui le rattrapa au vol, surprise :

« … Et nous, nous vivons pour nous battre. Te battre pour ta survie serait sans doute inutile, c'est vrai. Mais tu peux toujours te battre pour ta vie. »

Tokito contempla l'arme entre ses mains puis ramena son regard sur Akira. D'une voix hésitante, elle murmura :

« Je me souviens... Je me souviens avoir entendu Hishigi dire un jour qu'on ne choisit pas où l'on naît... Mais qu'il choisirait où il mourrait. »

Akira sourit, apaisé. Tokito semblait avoir compris.

« Suis-moi. » déclara-t-il simplement en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

**•****°•°•**

« La cour rouge ? Pourquoi m'as-tu amenée ici ? Questionna Tokito, intriguée.  
- Cette cour a ainsi été baptisée en hommage aux batailles passées. Ici-même s'élevait la Tour Rouge avant qu'elle ne s'effondre, explicita sagement Akira.  
- Sans blagues ? Je suis une Mibu je te signale, je connais mon Clan, répondit-elle vaguement exaspérée. D'ailleurs, tu ne réponds pas à ma question.  
- Je trouve juste que c'est le bon endroit.  
- Afin de ? »

Pour toute réponse, une désagréable sensation d'acier tranchant vint se nicher au creux de sa gorge. Tel un éclair, Akira avait disparu de son champ de vision et se trouvait désormais collé contre son dos, la menaçant de l'un de ses sabres jumeaux.

« Je te dois une revanche, non ? » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Les yeux écarquillés, Tokito mit quelques instants à avaler ces mots. Lui, cet homme qu'elle avait si longtemps poursuivi allait-elle réellement pouvoir se battre à nouveau contre lui ? La guerrière esquissa un fin sourire. Elle devait se l'avouer : elle était fière et émue à la fois. Une question la titillait cependant :

« Et en quel honneur... ? »

Akira baissa la lame de son sabre, dépassa la jeune femme et marcha lentement jusqu'au centre de la cour. Il dégaina son second sabre tout en se retournant vers elle. Avant de se précipiter sur elle, il confia avec malice :

« Bah... C'est le Nouvel An. »

**•****°•°•**

« Shinrei ! Appela Akari. Apporte-moi les lampions ! Vite, il ne reste plus qu'une demi-heure avant que les autres n'arrivent ! »

Au centre d'une vaste pièce, la chamane tentait tant bien que mal de garder son équilibre sur une vieille échelle de bois. A ses côtés s'entassaient divers cartons emplis d'articles de décoration. Contre les murs étaient disposées quelques tables en bois massif prêtes à accueillir les différents mets qui seraient servis la soirée. Yuan, Antéra et Santéra s'adonnaient également aux préparations.

« Ce n'est pas mon rôle ! Répondit Shinrei depuis la pièce voisine. J'ai des dossiers à remplir je te signale. Et puis tu n'avais qu'à accepter l'aide de Yuya quand elle te l'a proposée ce matin.  
- On n'accepte pas l'aide de ses hôtes, voyons !  
- Allez mec ! Encouragea Yuan tout en venant en aide à la chamane. T'avais promis de nous aider ! Détends-toi un peu, tu t'remettras à ta paperasse après...  
- Parce que faire le ménage avec vous est censé me détendre ? Non merci, débrouillez vous. Et puis, je n'ai rien promis !  
- Roh la la, quel rabat-joie... Maugréa Akari. Essaie tout de même de te décoincer à la fête, ça nous ferait des vacances...  
- Je ne suis pas coincé ! S'insurgea le guerrier en pénétrant dans la pièce. Et puis, arrête de râler, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! Si tu n'avais pas perdu du temps à ruminer dans ton laboratoire, tu ne serais pas en retard dans tes préparatifs ! »

**•****°•°•**

« Oh... T'es salement amoché... Commenta Luciole en examinant son demi-frère.  
- La ferme.  
- Il ne faut jamais vexer Akari.  
- La ferme, j'ai dis ! »

Enfin réunis au grand complet, les convives n'avaient pas tardé à entreprendre leurs loisirs de prédilection : danse, beuverie, dégustation et discussions étaient déjà au rendez-vous. Les plus audacieux se laissaient aller à pratiquer les quatre activités en même temps. Cependant aucun ignorait l'absence de plus en plus évidente de deux des invités... Ainsi que l'atmosphère de plus en plus pesante qui régnait, en conséquence, dans la pièce.

Assis en silence aux côtés de Bontenmaru, Sasuke, observait distraitement son maître danser au milieu de la pièce. De plus en plus sceptique et mal à l'aise, il finit par marmonner :

« Je rêve ou... ?  
- Non, lui répondit sans plus attendre le borgne de sa voix rauque. Ce sont bien leurs auras que tu ressens.  
- Vous parlez d'Akira et Tokito... ? Osa Yuya qui s'était approchée en entendant leur échange. Ils se battent, c'est ça ? »

Le mutisme qui lui répondit fit monter l'inquiétude de la jeune femme.

« Mon Dieu mais on doit les arrêter ! » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix plus élevée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

En un seul instant, le silence se fit roi dans toute la pièce. Yuan avait fait signe aux musiciens de s'arrêter. Tous s'étaient immobilisés et s'interrogeaient désormais du regard. Tigre Rouge fut le premier à briser la situation en s'élançant d'un pas vif vers la sortie.

« Ça ne peut plus durer, je vais les voir, déclara-t-il, déterminé.  
- Je t'accompagne. » fit prestement Akari pour laquelle l'angoisse devenait insupportable.

Alors que tous s'apprêtaient à les suivre, d'une allure plus ou moins hésitante, une voix sombre résonna dans la pièce.

« Laissez-les, ordonna simplement le Démon, assis dos contre un mur.  
- Mais... Kyo... Balbutia Yuya.  
- Dans son état, Tokito ne supportera pas, assura Bontenmaru d'un ton sombre.  
- Justement. »

Kyo toisa un à un ses compagnons surpris, puis reprit après quelques secondes :

« Tokito est une guerrière... Il vaut mieux qu'elle meurt comme ça, non ?  
- Mais on ne peut pas les laisser s'entre-tuer sans réagir... Tenta vainement Tigre Rouge, craignant grandement la suite des évènements, et Akira, il risque de-  
- Akira s'est toujours battu pour ses convictions, coupa sèchement Kyo, et il a toujours gagné pour ses convictions. S'il part ce soir avec Tokito, c'est qu'il l'aura décidé. Point. »

Un hoquet se fit entendre. Tous se tournèrent vers Akari qui s'affala le long d'un mur.

« Pourquoi faut-il que ça se termine comme ça ? Pourquoi eux... ? Tout est de ma faute... » se lamenta-t-elle en éclatant en sanglots.

Plus personne n'osait se consulter du regard. La plupart des femmes présentes ne purent retenir quelques larmes. Certains baissèrent la tête. D'autres ravalèrent leur salive. Tous, finalement, se mirent à prier silencieusement. Prier pour ne pas bientôt sentir deux précieuses vies s'éteindre.

**•****°•°•**

« Déjà à bout de force ? » ironisa Akira, hors d'haleine, voyant son adversaire s'immobiliser soudainement.

Tokito tourna la tête vers le samouraï. Ils étaient tous deux ruisselant de sang et de sueur. Hésitante, elle répondit après quelques instants :

« Akira... On doit s'arrêter là...  
- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il sur le qui-vive.  
- Si je... Si on va plus loin, on ne se sera plus capable de s'arrêter.  
- Et alors ? »

Tokito fronça des sourcils, se mettant à crier :

« Si on va jusqu'au bout, tu vas utiliser la supra-activation n'est-ce-pas ?! Ton corps ne le supportera pas une deuxième fois !  
- Mêle toi de tes affaires, tu veux ? Rétorqua Akira, plus brutal qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Essaie d'abord de me battre avant de me conseiller !  
- Je... Bafouilla la jeune femme avant de s'écrier en baissant la tête, mais je refuse que tu te sacrifies pour moi ! »

Honteuse, Tokito tentait de retenir ses larmes. Elle n'appréhendait que trop l'issue de ce combat. Akira ne brisa le silence qu'au bout de quelques minutes :

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me sacrifier, dit-il d'un ton impassible. Je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure : je pense que mourir, ce n'est pas différent de vivre... Alors laisse moi vivre comme je l'entends. »

Tokito fut incapable de répondre quoique ce soit. Préférant couper court à la conversation, elle s'élança à nouveau sur lui.

Plus de paroles auraient été inutiles. Ils le savaient l'un comme l'autre. Ils avaient compris l'un comme l'autre.

En signe de reconnaissance, Tokito daigna enfin laisser couler ses larmes. C'était le moindre geste qu'elle pouvait faire. Dévoiler son émotion à l'homme qui lui avait tout donné.

« HELL GHOST ! »

Ça y est. Il l'avait fait. Il s'était lui-même porté l'attaque funeste. Pour dépasser ses limites. Pour la revoir. Pour la rejoindre.

Il ouvrit les yeux après quelques secondes. Enfin ! Ces beaux yeux vert émeraude. Immédiatement, leurs regards se confondirent, se cherchant et s'envoûtant mutuellement. Tous deux voulaient profiter pleinement de l'instant présent, cet unique échange, pouvoir s'en imprégner, pour l'imprimer à jamais au creux de leur âme.

Cinq minutes. C'était le temps dont ils disposaient pour se rejoindre, se libérer. Pour vivre. Pour s'entre-tuer.

Une dernière fois, ils s'élancèrent de toute leur force l'un vers l'autre. Les attaques sifflaient. Les sabres s'entrechoquaient. Les ardeurs se mélangeaient.

L'espace lui-même semblait se vider de tout oxygène, se préparant à imploser.

De la même façon, Tokito prenait conscience que son énergie la quittait à chaque seconde. Elle sentait son sang bouillir à l'intérieur de son crâne, sa vue se troubler, ses muscles se tordre à chaque coup. Elle devinait néanmoins que sa douleur ne devait guère représenter la moitié de ce que devait subir son malheureux adversaire.

La guerrière ramena un instant ses sabres près d'elle. Akira en fit autant. Dix secondes. C'était l'heure du coup fatal. Ils bondirent.

Tokito sentit sa chair se déchirer. Ils s'étaient jetés l'un contre l'autre. Elle était atteinte au cœur, lui au poumon droit. C'était parfait. C'était fini. Sans se lâcher, il se laissèrent tomber au sol d'un même mouvement.

Akira entrouvrit la bouche, peinant à laisser échapper le moindre son.

« Argh... »

Tokito ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« To... »

Elle ne s'éteindrait pas tout de suite.

« Tokito... »

Elle l'écouterait jusqu'au bout.

« Yoi... Yoi o-toshi o »**

Pour son ultime battement, Tokito sentit une vive chaleur se nicher au creux de son cœur. S'était-elle jamais sentie aussi vivante qu'en cet instant ?

Elle laissa s'échapper une nouvelle larme.

Et ce fut dans un dernier sourire qu'ils partagèrent ainsi leur dernier soupir.

* * *

_* furisode_ : c'est le kimono féminin le plus noble. Il est utilisé lors des cérémonies.  
_** « Yoi o-toshi o »_ : c'est une manière au Japon de se souhaiter à l'avance la bonne année (avant le 31 décembre). A partir du 1er janvier, on dit « Akemashite omedetô ».


End file.
